


all around us (the world ends)

by vending_machine



Series: dibble-dabble dribble-drabble [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Death, End of the World, F/M, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vending_machine/pseuds/vending_machine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>literally the title.</p><p>short pieces of the pairing's final moments together</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. KagaKuro

It was freezing. Even wrapped up in a duvet, huddled together in their bed, Kuroko was shaking so hard Kagami thought his shadow might just fall apart. Just as the world was.

Silence reigned, except for the sounds of the couples’ rasping breaths over their pounding heartbeats. The darkness was absolute. Neither shadow nor light could see a millimetre in front of their own eyes, and had long since resigned to keeping their eyes shut. It was less scary that way.

It was the end.

He could feel Kuroko’s frigid breaths against his neck, and pulled arms that had long since gone past numb and were now burning with cold tighter around his lover. The small frame pressed against his, heartbeats and breathing in sync. They’d been like this for longer than Kagami could process, ever since the Earth had started to collapse.

“I don’t regret anything,” Kagami whispered into the silence, pressing his face into Kuroko’s hair and inhaling the soft, sweet smell of vanilla that always seemed to linger around his lover. “I regret nothing I did with you. You are the most important thing in my life, Tetsuya. The only thing I wish is that I could save you from this.”

Kuroko’s hands tightened in Kagami’s shirt, underneath his bulky coat. “I don’t need that. You’ve always protected me,” he whispered, turning his head up and relaxing a tiny fraction as soft lips pressed against his forehead. “I couldn’t bear it if you left me behind. You know that. I just wish we’d had more time.”

“Maybe in the next life,” Kagami offered, though neither knew what would come after this.

“I’d like that,” Kuroko agreed, feeling a tear spill from his eye and suppressing a shudder.

“I _will_ find you,” Kagami murmured, and Kuroko knew the redhead meant it. Kagami had never lied to him. “Even if it takes me a million years, I’ll find you again.”

Kuroko felt his heart skip a beat, as it did every time Kagami said something like that. The determination rang though his soft, powerful voice, and Kuroko held on tight.

“Thank you for loving me,” Kuroko whispered softly. “For looking into the shadows and finding me.”

Kagami pressed his lips clumsily to his lover’s in the dark. “I think that’s more the other way around,” Kagami murmured against Kuroko’s lips, tasting the salt of tears and denying internally that they were his own. “But I’ll love you forever, Testuya.”

“Taiga,” Kuroko whispered back helplessly, pressing his lips to Kagami’s in a desperate kiss.

Images flashed across the back of his eyelids. He wondered if this was finally the end of the dark. They say that your life would flash across your eyes before you die, but all Kuroko saw was Kagami. The redhead smiling, laughing, shouting, crying. His face tense in anger, pain and sorrow. The look of triumph, shining from his eyes as he played basketball. The love and the adoration in those eyes as he made love to Kuroko, slow and tender, or rough and fast. The love never changed.

Kagami held onto Kuroko as the world started to spin, as the room grew hotter in a sudden flash of heat. The blue-eyed boy would forever stay in his heart, locked there as he knew he was held in Kuroko’s own heart. His own memories flashed across his mind, of his blue eyed lover’s impassive face, of the eyes that betrayed his joy, sadness, fear and anger. Of the gentle touches, and the not so gentle ones. Of Kuroko pulling him back from the brink of so many different things over and over again. One hand left Kuroko’s back to come and cradle his face, feeling cold tears spread across his fingertips.

“I love you.” Kuroko gasped, a wave of noise crashing over the room and through them, reverberating through everything, almost deafening.

“I love you too,” Kagami replied, pressing his lips to Kuroko’s in a final kiss. But their lips had barely met when the world exploded in a flash of white, and they both knew no more.


	2. AoKise

Aomine would never admit, _ever_ , how much he hated himself right now.

He was spooning Kise, his blond shivering, body shaking with cold. And Aomine couldn’t _do_ anything. The cold had numbed both of their figures, so they were locked together, unable to do anything more than breathe.

“Aominecchi?” Kise whispered, voice breaking in the cold darkness of their lounge. “Are you still there?”

“I’m here,” Aomine replied, wishing he could do _something_ to move and reassure his lover.

“I’m scared,” Kise admitted, opening his eyes to darkness and immediately shutting them again. “I’m only twenty-six. I don’t want to die.”

Aomine felt his stomach clench and his heart break. Before he could say anything, the blond continued.

“I wanted to spend more time with you,” Kise whispered, almost desperately. “I still haven’t beaten you at basketball yet.”

A broken chuckle was pulled from Aomine’s chest. “Good. I don’t think my pride would have ever handled that.”

He was slightly pleased to hear a weak chuckle leave Kise’s lips. “I really, really love you, Daiki,” Kise said simply. All of his frills, his false-faces, his bright and vibrant personality had faded underneath the weight of the End, and Aomine mourned for it even as he knew it was the best course of action.

“I love you too,” Aomine sighed. “You know I do.”

“Wait for me, okay?” Kise asked, voice cracking again. He couldn’t feel the tears running down his face, but he knew they were there. “Wherever we end up. I’ll always come after you.”

Aomine squeezed his eyes shut and suppressed the curses that wanted to spill from his lips. That wasn’t what Kise needed right now. Kise had done more for him than the blue-haired boy had ever done in return for his lover, and Aomine was going to do whatever he could in these last few moments to make up for everything he’d ever done wrong. But he was so fucking _angry_.  This was not how things were supposed to go. They were meant to spend the rest of their lives together, to grow _old_ and stupid and love each other anyway. This wasn’t _fair_ , as stupid and childish as that was.

“I’ll be waiting,” he promised, somehow finding the strength to press his lips to Kise’s nape. “I’ll always wait for you.”

“I wish we’d had longer,” Kise admitted. He was so cold, so tired, so lost. The only thing that had ever held him down when he’d become adrift was Aomine. And he’d soon lose him.

“Me too,” Aomine agreed with a sigh. “But at least we had the time we did. I wouldn’t have traded that for the world.”

Kise chuckled humourlessly. “Scarily relative right now,” he said, bitterness in his usually gentle voice.

“Hey,” Aomine murmured softly, not liking the tone of his lover’s voice. “It’ll be okay. I’ll always be here, I’ll protect you. No matter what happens, you’re mine, Ryouta. Mine. Don’t ever forget that.”

Kise felt his heart shake in his chest as his breathing grew weak. “And you’re mine,” he whispered back. “I’m so cold, Aomine. So tired.”

Aomine felt his heart shatter into pieces. “Then sleep,” he encouraged gently. He didn’t want Kise to sleep, didn’t want to be awake and alone when the world ended. But this is what his blond needed and he wasn’t going to be selfish, not now. “I’ll hold you until you wake.”

Kise felt his heartbeat slow and knew he was going to sleep. In a last burst of energy, he moved his arm to grasp weakly at Aomine’s hand.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” Aomine replied, finally choking on his own tears as the body that had been stiff in his arms with cold suddenly went limp. Burying his face into the soft golden hair that he’d always loved running his fingers through, he held on tight to his lover and waited for death to take him, too.


	3. MidoTaka

“Shin-chan?” the usually jovial false sounded fake, harsh in Midorima’s ears as Takao’s hands squeezed tightly around his own. They were both cold, both shivering, both confused and lost as to how all of this had come to be. The end was drawing near, and they hadn't had nearly enough time together.

“Takao?”

“I’m really glad you went to Shutoku. I’m really glad I knew you.”

The single candle flickered between them, down to the last couple of drops of wax. It wouldn't last long, but then they both knew that. They knew that when the candle went out, it would finally signal the end of the end.

Midorima sighed and pulled Takao onto his lap, pressing his face into his hawk-eyed lover’s neck.

“I’m glad you could see me for who I was,” he admitted.

He felt the tears against his cheeks but was unsure as to whether they were his own or his lover's as Takao leant down to press a gentle kiss to his lips, cold hands wrapping around his nape and down his back to hold them both close together. They were both so cold that it did very little to warm them, they could barely feel each other through skin gone numb, but it provided a little comfort.

“I wish we’d had more time,” Takao breathed into the quiet. “There’s still so much of you that I don’t know.”

“You know more of me than anyone ever has or will,” Midorima disagreed, “You’re the only one who ever bothered to look. My heart is yours.”

“I know,” Takao teased, even as his heart shattered into a million pieces. His tsundere was not who he’d once been, but now he was Takao’s. The green-haired shooter had given himself over to Takao, and taken the point-guard in turn. Takao would be grateful for that for eternity. “Mine belongs to you in turn."

A soft silence filled the air, filled with things unsaid. But they didn't need to be said. Both knew how the other felt, even if they'd never needed to say it aloud.

"I love you more than I can say,” Takao sighed, “I think I always have.”

“Likewise,” Midorima murmured. “I am sorry that I couldn’t always portray my feelings.”

“I always knew,” Takao shook his head, feeling the cold settle into his bones and pressing his lips to Midorima’s briefly. “You can’t hide things from me,” he teased lightly.

“I never wanted to,” Midorima admitted quietly. “You made me who I am, Kazunari. I owe you everything.”

“Then find me in the next life, or wherever we end up after this. I’ll always wait for you.”

“And I'll always search for you,” Midorima promised, his eyes shining dully in the candlelight for a brief last second before it sputtered out, having lost the last of its fuel.

A soft rumbling started up and the two males held on tight to each other, both terrified but not about to admit it. “I’m so glad we had our time together,” Takao smiled into the darkness, even though his lover couldn’t see him anymore. “I wouldn’t trade you for anything.”

Midorima pulled him closer, so their chests pressed flush together. “Likewise,” he returned. “Wait for me, Kazunari.”

“Always,” Takao agreed, and held on tight to his lover as everything dissolved into white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (sorry). I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments always greatly appreciated 
> 
> also, if I have time/the motivation I might do a couple more from other pairings, so if anyone would like a particular pairing let me know and I'll see what I can do when I can get around to it :D  
> <3 xxx


	4. MuraHimu

“Muro-chin, I’m cold,” Murasakibara whispered into his lover’s ear, shivering finally dying down as his body turned numb.

“I know, Atushi,” Himuro pressed his face tighter into the larger boy’s shoulder and squeezed his eyes shut as tight as possible. “I’m sorry. It will all be over soon.”

“Where will we go?” Murasakibara pressed his face into the smaller male’s hair, inhaling the comforting smell and hoping that it really would end soon. This waiting was worse than anything he’d ever experienced.

“I don’t know, Atsushi,” Himuro admitted, fear a slick knot in his stomach, colder and heavier than the atmosphere around them. He wished he knew exactly what was going on, but it was far, far too late. There was no stopping this. It was the end of the world.

“…Will you be with me?” Murasakibara’s voice was lower than usual, raspy with nerves – rare for the giant and Himuro felt his own heart clench in sympathy and understanding.

Himuro bit his lip. “Do you want me to be?” he asked his lover.

“I always want you with me,” Murasakibara replied softly, knowing that it didn’t matter what he said now. Everything would be over soon enough, as much as neither of the boys were willing to say it aloud. It would make everything too final. “I always will.”

“And I’ll always want to be with you,” Himuro returned softly, that silken voice tightening as tears rose to his throat. The long length of his boyfriend was wrapped around him, but it gave off no warmth as the basketball prodigy generally did, any heat that their bodies created instantly being sucked into the atmosphere.

“I’d give up my candy for you, Muro-chin,” Murasakibara said, possibly the most romantic thing he’d ever uttered. “All of it.”

“And I’d not trade you for the world,” Himuro replied, finding the strength from somewhere to lift his head and press his lips carefully to his lover’s chin – the only bit he could reach.

The bed shook suddenly underneath them and Himuro bit his lip to stifle his curse of pain as Muraksakibara’s hands gripped him tightly so they wouldn’t be separated.

“Just wait for me, okay?” Himuro asked as the shakes grew more frequent, more powerful. “I’ll come find you when all of this is over, no matter where we end up.”

“I’ll come find you, too,” Murasakibara replied, a little obstinately. But it was just what Himuro needed. With a small smile on his face, though the soft expression was wiped away in the darkness, he nodded slightly and pressed his lips against Murasakibara’s.

“See you on the other side,” he murmured, as the shakes became constant. Their grips were tight on one another, using the last of their strength to hold on. And as the world came crashing down, the only thing they knew was each other’s embrace.


	5. AkaFuri

Furihata shook in Akashi’s arms, barely holding his tears at bay as the world trembled around them. They were lucky, mild emergency lights illuminating the small room in which they were sheltered, and could see each other clearly against the darkness outside. Though they could barely look at each other, knowing it was almost the end. Furihata wanted to look, wanted to take in his last fill of the red eyes which had given him so much strength, but was scared it would make everything feel too final.

“It’s okay, Kouki,” Akashi murmured, a pale hand stroking through brown hair with some difficultly. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not okay,” Furihata shook his head. “You shouldn’t have to protect me in a time like this. You had so many other chances to escape this-.”

“No!” Akashi pulled Furihata closer, pressing his face into his lover’s hair. “Don’t say that,” he whispered, some of his strength fading as his muscles burned with cold. “I chose my own path, Kouki. I don’t do things for no reason. You know this.”

“But…”

“No buts,” his left eye flickered between gold and red as his tone of voice hardened considerably. “We will not let anything hurt you.”

Furihata managed to force a small smile onto trembling lips, blue with cold and dry from lack of moisture. He believed him, believed his lover with all his heart. Kouki only wished he could do the same in return. Because Akashi was hurting. Had hurt for much of his short life. And although Furihata had, somehow, in his own way, managed to provide some respite for the redhead, he hadn’t brought nearly enough smiles to the man who loved him, and whom he loved in return.

He didn’t know what to do. There was nothing he could do. The world was ending.

“I honestly love you, Akashi Seijuurou,” he murmured, forcing strength into his limbs to turn his head up and meet red and gold eyes which switched to red and back again in endless communications between one Akashi and his other self. “Both parts of you.”

“And we love you, Kouki,” the redhead replied softly. “We will find you again, somewhere in the next life. So wait for us. The universe will not deny us you again.”

Furihata would have laughed, were it a possibility. But his lungs were struggling to gain enough oxygen and his muscles weren’t strong enough to move his chest much more. “I’ll wait for you. However long it will take,” he promised, feeling fingers colder than his own slide into his hair. “I hope we have more time together in the next life.”

“We will,” Akashi promised. “I will make it so.”

Furihata smiled, and felt the oxygen in his lungs decrease another level. The end was close. Akashi could feel it too, his eye flickering back and forth so fast it was almost indistinguishable.

Furihata used the very last of his strength to press a clumsy kiss to lips as blue as his own and then collapsed against his lover, every inch of his body starving for air and food and water.

“I love you, Seijuurou,” he murmured quietly.

“I love you, Kouki,” the other man replied just as quietly, unable to feel the tears running down his cheeks but knowing they were there.

The oxygen finally disappeared completely, both males suddenly unable to breathe anymore. Holding onto each other as the terror took them both, they clung to the faint hope they each represented and faded away into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm stressed to all hell rn, and the only thing I can write is these depressing things...  
> my first ever AkaFuri! I hope it wasn't too OOC... 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed (probs not the right word to use here, I know)  
> this probably isn't over either, though only minor pairings (obviously) to come from here on out... <3  
> as always, kudos & comments much appreciated ^.^


	6. JunRiko

Hyuuga cursed himself a hundred times over in his head. This was not how he’d wanted his and Riko’s future to go.

“Listen,” Riko started quietly, “Junpei.”

Her words shook alongside her shivering, both of them freezing cold and aching. Hyuuga was wrapped around Riko, trying to share some of his warmth, but it had long since disappeared. He felt useless.

But it wasn’t like Riko needed him to survive. She was strong, had always been strong. Hyuuga had always loved her for it. He always would love her for it. He would love her for everything. She was perfect.

“I’m so glad you won the winter cup all those years ago,” Riko whispered, a small smile in her voice. “So glad you asked me out.”

Hyuuga chuckled weakly. “I’m glad we did too. It’s all thanks to you. I’m glad I could face your father.”

Riko chuckled. “He always liked you,” she whispered, though her voice was tinged with a little sadness. Kagetora had been the first to perish in the earthquakes that had signalled the start of the end of the earth.

“And I him,” Hyuuga replied gently, grieving himself. But they would join him soon, alongside all of their friends.

“I love you,” Riko whispered. “I really do.”

“And I love you. I always will. I’ll come and find you, whatever happens after this. Wait for me, Riko.”

Riko nodded jerkily, pressing her face into Hyuuga’s neck. Neither of them mentioned the tears that soaked into his shirt, that fell into her hair. Neither of them wanted to admit it was the end, and yet there was no other option. They could not delude themselves, and Riko was the first to break.

“Next time,” Riko whispered, “We’ll have children.”

Hyuuga almost smiled at the image, “A little girl that looks just like you,” he agreed. “Intelligent and witty. And is good at basketball.”

Riko closed her eyes, fingers clenching slightly in Hyuuga’s shirt as the room started to shake. “And a boy that’s just like you,” she whispered, “hot-headed but kind and pure-hearted.”

“I look forward to it,” Hyuuga’s voice raised a little as a soft rumbling started up. His arms tightened around the slight woman in his arms, wishing they’d had more time.

“I’ll love you forever,” Hyuuga forced out over gasps, the bed now shaking so violently they almost fell off it.

“Me too,” Riko whispered back, clinging on to her lover with the last of her strength. Hyuuga had always loved her, and she had always secretly loved Hyuuga. She prayed that they would actually be able to come together in the next life, that they would always be together. Hyuuga’s thoughts were the same, only wishing for more time.

But there wasn’t any more time, as the world came crashing down around them and they were lost together into the darkness.


	7. MitoKaga

It was pitch black and freezing cold. Koganei shuddered in Mitobe’s arms, barely able to breathe.

A stroke down his back _. ‘I’m sorry_.’

“N-no,” Koganei shook his head as fiercely as possible, considering the pain echoing through his head. “There’s nothing to be sorry for.”

A shaking arm tightening around his waist. ‘ _I won’t let go_.’

“Me neither,” he whispered, pressing his face closer into Mitobe’s shoulder.

Finger’s brushing lips that were blue with cold, not that that was visible. ‘ _I love you_.’

“I love you too,” Koganei’s voice cracked. “More than anything.”

So many words that had never been said, that had never been necessary to say. Mitobe had always been more grateful that he could ever express for Koganei, for the man who had never needed him to speak, never forced him to do anything he wasn’t comfortable with. For the man who had loved him, just as he was. For the man who had brought cheer and laughter and love into his life.

And Koganei had always loved Mitobe, his silent partner who had never left his side, who had always been there for him through thick and thin. Who had taken care of him and adored him and made him feel as if he was the most special person in the universe. Even as the universe ended.

Mitobe’s arms tightened around him and Koganei took comfort in his hold.

“I’ll love you forever,” Koganei murmured, fingers clenching in Mitobe’s shirt. “No matter how many lifetimes it takes, I’ll find you again.”

Lips brushing his forehead. ‘ _I know.’_ Another kiss. _‘I’ll wait for you.’_

Koganei buried closer, his body cold but his heart warm. Mitobe loved him and they’d be together one day. He believed it with all of this heart.

The room seemed to get colder suddenly, taking their ability to move as muscles locked up. Mitobe panicked, wondering how he was going to tell Koganei the words that had suddenly risen up.

“I know,” Koganei soothed, able to _feel_ what Mitobe wanted to say. “I know, Rinnosuke. It’s okay.”

Mitobe clung to his lover as his breath started to catch in his throat, started to freeze as the temperature continued to drop. The earth shook beneath them as the air started to crystalize in their lungs.

Koganei squeezed his eyes shut as the two of them clung onto one another. Both of them knew it was the end. But they’d said all they could say, and all they ever needed to. And it was with the knowledge that they loved each other, that they always had and always would no matter what would happen in the future, that they both slipped peacefully into the darkness as the world disintegrated around them.


End file.
